


the big secret

by jazziisms



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Female Friendship, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Implied Armin Arlert/Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss, Implied Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, OT5 Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazziisms/pseuds/jazziisms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the raven’s sudden, quiet voice immediately quieted the room full of chattering women. historia, sasha, annie, and ymir looked up at their friend in question; she called them all over because she wanted to tell them something important and here they were in her living room. taking a deep breath to steady her racing heart, she subconsciously chewed down on her bottom lip slightly as she looked from one friend to the next; appraising and predicting their reactions before she told them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the big secret

**Author's Note:**

> Another favorite work of mine from Tumblr! I love the SnK girls and there needs to be more fics about them.

“I…I have something to tell you. All of you.”

The raven’s sudden, quiet voice immediately quieted the room full of chattering women. Historia, Sasha, Annie, and Ymir looked up at their friend in question; she called them all over because she wanted to tell them something important and here they were in her living room. Taking a deep breath to steady her racing heart, she subconsciously chewed down on her bottom lip slightly as she looked from one friend to the next; appraising and predicting their reactions before she told them. From experience, she knew that Historia and Sasha would freak out about it, Ymir would be teasing but calm, and Annie wouldn’t even bat an eyelash.

The silence dragged between the girls, and Sasha fidgeted when Mikasa still didn’t say a word. It was Ymir, however, who broke the silence first; the freckled woman sighed and gave Mikasa a long once-over before the words came out of her mouth in a blunt, deadpanning, “You’re pregnant.”

A beat.

Mikasa’s eyes widened ever so slightly, and Historia gasped.

“Mikasa! Is it true?”

She’s never been so sure about anything else. She had taken the test at least three times, and didn’t tell Eren until she was  _certain_  that they were going to be parents. The insecurities and doubts flooded her mind, fearing that he’d react badly and she’ll only have herself to blame…but that never happened. The first thing he did was kneel down in front of her and put his hands on her flat stomach, with a light in his eyes that even she has never seen before. And next thing she knew she was being picked up and twirled around, being peppered in kisses.

Coming back to the present, Mikasa slowly nodded her head. “Yes. It’s…it’s true.”

Several things happened at once, and it was an uproar. Sasha and Historia screamed and threw themselves at Mikasa, engulfing her in tight hugs. Ymir cackled and clapped her hands, “So Jaeger finally knocked you up, huh? About damn time! Call me Aunt Ymir!”

Annie, being the only calm one, got up from her place on the couch and walked up to Mikasa, tossing an arm around her neck when the latter was free from Historia and Sasha’s grasp. “Congratulations,” she said.

“Thanks,” Mikasa said back, returning the embrace.

“You know what this means, right?” Historia beamed, and Mikasa made a face.

“SHOPPING!”

.

.

.

“So how far along are you? We’re gonna get you all your clothes ahead of time,” said Historia, leading the way into the mall with the girls in tow.

“It’s only been four weeks,” said Mikasa, fully aware of how wealthy Historia was and the lengths she’d go when it came to spending money.

“Yeah, she’s not gonna show for another…” Ymir paused, “how many other fuckin’ months.”

“Language!” Historia chided.

“But she might swell like a watermelon!”

“Thanks, Sasha.”

Sasha giggled and kissed Mikasa’s cheek.

“I don’t know…” Historia mused, giving Mikasa’s body a once-over. “She might not be so bad. I mean, she’s curvy and athletic and she’s not  _big_ –“

“But she’s not tiny like you. So let’s take it one baby step at a time, get what we came here to get, then get out of here,” said Annie.

Mikasa shot the blonde a look. “Really?”

Annie smirked.

“Don’t worry, Mika. I won’t let  _Rapunzel_  over here put you in heels and skirts,” said Ymir, wrapping her arm around the raven. “Big t-shirts and sweatpants are the way to live, baby.”

“Hey!” Historia gasped, and Mikasa smiled a little.

“Thank you, Ymir.”

Historia pouted briefly before she beamed again and reached for Mikasa, pulling her forward so she could slip her arm in hers. “How did Eren react?”

“He was…ecstatic actually,” Mikasa admitted, cheeks pink. “I’ve never seen him so… _elated_.”

“Are you  _sure_?” Ymir snickered, and Sasha bit down on her tongue hard to keep herself from bursting out laughing. Annie rolled her eyes, folding her arms over her chest.

“I’m happy to hear that,” Historia gave Mikasa’s arm a squeeze. “Does Armin know?”

Mikasa nodded. “He was the second person I told.”

Historia’s eyes went wide. “Armin  _too_? Seriously? Before us?”

“I told him not to tell you. Or anyone else.” Mikasa shrugged a shoulder sheepishly. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay. What matters is you told us when you were comfortable enough. So I take it you told your parents?”

Mikasa nodded again. “Yes. Carla and my mom seemed more excited than Eren and me.” She laughed softly, remembering the way the two mothers squealed and went to go hug the mother to-be. They wouldn’t stop talking for hours.

“What about your cousin, Levi?”

She hesitated. “I…I haven’t told him yet –“ she saw the bewildered look on everyone’s faces before she quickly added, “but I will! I will…I just…I plan to, the next time I see him.”

“Which is?” Sasha butt in.

“…Tomorrow.”

“TOMORROW?”

“Historia, that’s my ear.”

“Cool it, Aphrodite,” Ymir said, sticking her finger in her ear several times. “You nearly blew out my eardrums.”

“Sorry. Mikasa! Why didn’t you say so? You have to be dressed perfectly!”

“I’m just telling him I’m pregnant. I don’t think this is a fancy occasion.”

“…You and Eren should invite him to dinner.”

“Tori-”

“He’s still dating that science-y chick with the glasses, right?” Historia checked to make sure.

“Yeah, she’s kinda hot,” Ymir added with a nod before Mikasa could answer.

“You guys need to totally color coordinate! I got it!” Historia babbled excitedly.

“Guys-” Mikasa attempted.

“A double date!” Historia squealed. “That’s it! You dress really nice and you have dinner with your cousin and your future husband and sister in-law -”

“ _H-Husband?_  Wait -!”

“- _and then_  when the dessert comes around you break the news! Ahh! This is so exciting!”

“Hey, Freckles,” Annie elbowed Ymir, nodding in Historia’s direction. “Either you shut her up or I do.”

“Right. Yo, take it easy, eh?” Ymir put her hand on Historia’s head, and the latter paused to look up at the taller girl.

“What?”

“Slow down there before you give Mikasa a heart attack. Goddamn. You’re lucky you’re cute.”

“Am I cute, Ymir?” Sasha wiggled her eyebrows.

“You’re fucking adorable.” Ymir shook her head with a grin. “Mikasa’s gonna look hella sexy when she starts glowing.”

Mikasa blushed. “ _Ymir…_ ” This was all too much in the span of forty five minutes. Being the center of attention wasn’t really her  _forte_ , but she had a feeling she was gonna have to get used to it.

Ymir’s eyes met Annie’s next and the former started smirking.

Annie held up her pointer finger. “Don’t even.”

The girls laughed. Even Mikasa, who realized that her friends really  _cared_. If they didn’t, would they all be together like this?

“I guess…” Mikasa hesitated, and Historia was already beaming at her. “I could give Levi a call.”

“Hell yeah!” Historia pumped her fist in the air.

“For gosh sake, watch your language!” Ymir scolded teasingly.


End file.
